This invention relates to an improvement of an apparatus with a rotating body, typically, an apparatus that is used as a storage utility, to be installed inside the cabin of an automobile, aircraft, ship, railroad car, or the like.
As a hook apparatus that is provided inside a passenger vehicle, there is one which biases a hook member combined onto a case to be capable of rotation to be drawn into the case by a biasing means, and has a shock-absorbing means which damps the rotation of this hook member into the case. (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-35994). In such apparatus, when the hook member is rotationally operated from inside the case up to a position where an article can be hooked, because the rotation of the hook member into the case is slowed by the shock-absorbing means, it is possible to hook the article on this hook member before the hook member is drawn into the case.
The main subject which this invention attempts to solve is to improve the convenience of use of this kind of apparatus, which has a rotating body such as the hook member of said hook apparatus which is combined onto a supporting body such as the case of said hook apparatus to be capable of rotation, and is constituted so as to bias this rotating body on the side of the deployed position toward the direction of causing return rotation to the standard position.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.